


After the Fight

by the_red_one1223



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: It's finally over, the war against Infinite and Eggman is over. So the question is, what happens now?





	After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So a few quick notes to those who are finding this fanfic: I had posted this sometime last year with the intent of doing multiple chapters. However due to my lack of foresight, I decided it would be best to make it a one-shot due to how I wrote out the ending. I feel bad for the people that's waiting for an update (not sure how many but if there are, I'm still sorry), but this was my fault for not planning ahead. I'm working on how to plan ahead for my stories, so hopefully this won't be a reoccurring issue. I still hope you all are able to enjoy the story!

The light blue rabbit fidget with her grappling hook device on her wrist as she set down the Cube Wispon against the brick wall outside of HQ. She couldn't believe that it was finally over. This war against Eggman and taking back the world was over and everyone was safe. Well as safe as can be seeing as everyone had to rebuild the cities and towns that were destroyed over the last six months. Her hometown probably included somewhere on that list if she were to take a guess.

She wasn't going to lie and say that she didn't have a bit of pep in her step after she had said her goodbyes to the Resistance members like Amy, Tails, Knuckles, the Chaotix. There was one last person she wanted to say goodbye to, but she hasn't caught sight of him since that battle a few days ago.

Her ears perked up as she heard a "hey, Buddy!" She turned and felt excited as she recognized Sonic the Hedgehog. Then again who wouldn't be able to recognize him? "So I hear that you're about to leave? Got places to go and people to see, I'm guessing?" the teen asked.

She nodded. "Something like that. I'm probably just going to head back to Mobotropolis or Station Square. Make sure that my family's alright and all," she answered. "My parents were able to evacuate near the start of the war, but I'm not sure where they said they were going to stay with some of the communications being down around that time. I mostly want to check in on my uncle and little brother. You kinda saw him when we first met."

Sonic snapped his fingers at that. "Oh yeah, I remember that kid! He was on the Death Egg when you and the others helped rescued me, right?" he asked, recalling that since the rescue was about a week ago. The younger boy was one of the prisoners in that space prison there though the reunion between the two siblings was brief before the Rookie had to run off.

There was some more nodding from the rabbit as she rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I just want to make sure that he's alright and my uncle said that he got to where he's at safely so I'm probably going to be staying with them for a few days and help out there."

The blue hedgehog nodded at that. "Sounds like a plan to me; gonna help out the next time Eggface shows his, well, face again?" he asked, watching as the rabbit picked up the Cube Wispon.

"We'll...we'll see?" she squeaked as she turned towards the rising sun. It was still early as the sun was still peeking over the horizon, and she could feel the cool air go through her fur. It was strange that now that her focus was on something other than the conversation that her senses were starting to kick in a little. Maybe with everything being hectic, it was probably best to try and return home. Just some sense of normalcy if anything.

She wanted to leave early enough so she could get a head start at getting to the next city but she wasn't sure if she was going to be fast enough before it was dark. Most of the vehicles she could see from in her line of sight were complete wrecks. There were some here and there that weren't destroyed from Eggman's forces and she could see a few of them were currently being converted back from what they were originally so she would have to go on foot for the most part.

But the bright sunlight burning in her grey eyes wasn't stopping the look she could see that she was getting from the hedgehog out of the corner of her eyes. "I-I mean, I think that was all dumb luck on my part! I-I'll probably just leave that for the actual heroes."

"Kid, you are a hero! You literally just helped save the world with the rest of us," he pointed out. "Like, if that's not a hero then I don't know what is. That and what kinda world you're living in that doesn't define that as a hero. ...maybe like...an anti-world thing. Where everyone probably wears leather jackets for some reason like it's a West Side Story musical. ...or Grease." The rabbit gave him a confused look. "What? I had to watch that back when there was a school."

And that just raised even more questions but she shrugged a little at that. "Ignoring that....um, I just mean that anyone could've done the same thing or even do it a tiny bit better?" She wasn't sure how this hypothetical person would 'save the world' better, but she still couldn't help but fidget in her spot and grip the weapon in her hand. She knew her limits and her experience in this war was just pure luck, plain and simple.

The hedgehog shook his head and gave a shrug. "Personally, I think you just need some self-confidence," Sonic stated before raising his fist. "Besides, I'm gonna get going too. Help out the other towns get rid of the bots and what not on my way out. How about one last fistbump for the road?"

She looked at the fist before nodding and returning the gesture and contacting his fist with a light bump of hers. "I wish you luck with whatever you plan on doing; I'm just gonna make sure my family's safe before I try and go on any other adventures."

"Then I wish you the same! Tell hi to your brother for me when you see him again, Buddy!" Sonic replied, taking a few steps back. It didn't take him long to start going off at full speed.

She waved goodbye only to look a tiny bit depressed. "I have a name..." she sighed. "Oh well, not like we'll see each other again and even if we did it'll just be in passing," she mused as she thought about it. This was the most likely scenario since everyone would probably see him at one point or another in their lifetime, but she couldn't see him stopping by to chit-chat for long. It just didn't seem like the speedster's style.

She made sure her grappling device was functional before adjusting the Wispon in her hands. Once it was in a comfortable grip, she started heading west, ready to head home. It was time for her to get back to a normal life.


End file.
